Le rêve de Lucy
by Konan-kami
Summary: Lucy et Natsu se cherchent, quand enfin ils se trouvent, tout ce met sur leur chemin pour les séparés. Histoire tragique de gens qui s'aiment mais ne peuvent vivre heureux ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, lecteurs adorés! Alors voilà la première fanfic que j'ai publié sur mon blog...Elle date un peu quand même mais je vous laisse la découvrir. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire se que vous en pensez. Personnellement c'est la fin qui m'a le plus éclaté malgré qu'elle soit horriblement anarchique. Bonne Lecture!_

**Chapitre Un: Des situations ordinaires paraissent extra-ordinaire**

Je vois bien qu'il fait noir, ou du moins je ne vois absolument rien. J'entends juste sa respiration saccadée ainsi que son coeur battre la chamade. Quelque chose d'humide et chaud me touche dans le cou, puis sur les levres. J'entends tout a coup des cris de desespoirs et des pleurs. La meme chose que tout a l'heure me coule le long des bras et du ventre et aussi je crois dans le dos. Ensuite j'entends SA voix qui me dit de rester puis plus rien.

SA voix qui me manque tant, et d'un coup quelque chose me tombe dessus. Un cri de joie, puis d'affolement, je me réveille lentement et je vois Happy qui panique. Naturellement je me lève et lui demande se qui ne va pas. Il me répond en bagayant:

-Aye! Tu bougeait et t'arrêtait pas de faire des bruits de chiens alors je suis monté te voir en croyant que tu voulais jouer mais la je t'ai vu en train de dormir, et d'un coup t'as rougis, j'ai eu peur moi! Natsu ne me refait pas sa!

-D'accord je vais faire attention.

-Alors comme sa, tête de flamme rougis en dormant? Oh c'est mignon! Dit Gray une fois de plus en sous-vêtement dans la chambre a Natsu?

-P**ain, glaçon, qu'est-ce que tu fout chez moi a poil?

-Oh! Bah je venais te dire que Lucy t'attend chez elle, elle nous a préparer le petit déj'!

-Ah! Bah j'arrive. Et toi va t'habiller!

-T'as rien a me dire, tu dors aussi en caleçon!

-Pas chez les autres!

Sur ces mots Natsu entra dans son enfer personnel, la salle de bain. Depuis qu'il avait été avec Ignir il ne pouvait plus supporter l'eau. Mais comme il devait voir Lucy, il fallait qu'il soit propre. A cet pensé il rougit de plus belle et ce traita d'idiot. C'était quoi se raisonnement a la con?

Après sa douche, il s'habilla et alla en compagnie d'Happy chez Lucy.

Ils entendirent toutes sortes de bruits et des rires, intrigués ils regardèrent par la fenêtre avant d'y passer pour rentrer. Alors ils entendirent une voix tellement familière qu'elle les fis frissonner.

-Vous ne connaissez toujours pas les portes?

S'ensuivit des rires et toujours ces mêmes bruits, et des odeurs plus ou moins alléchantes.

Erza ne continua pas a engueuler le dragon slayer et partit en riant vers la cuisine.

Intrigués par cette attitude des plus étranges, Natsu et Happy la suivirent et découvrirent alors un spectacle des plus étrange.

Gray, Erza, Lucy, et Gajil étaient réunis dans la cuisine de Lucy en train de rire. Natsu s'approcha doucement et tout le monde en ri d'autant plus fort. Gray était assis et Lucy était en face de lui. Chacun avait un cigarette à la main et se défiait du regard. Natsu compris que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre que des défis absurdes. Bien évidemment il n'allait pas rester sur la touche. Il s'approcha alors tranquillement avec Happy derrière lui.

Gajil faisait à manger en suivant les consignes d'Erza qui riait aux éclats de le voir perdu. Natsu l'était aussi, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa. Lucy prendre part à un jeu stupide, Gray qui n'était pas poursuivit par Juvia et Erza rire. Gajil était, de part sa présence, une anomalie.

Lucy qui vit Natsu se leva d'un bon, releva tout de même le défi, qui était de fumer sans tousser, et se pendit à son cou, et toussota. Se qui fit encore plus rire l'assistance. Natsu comprit alors qu'il terminait leur soirée qui devait etre vraiment arrosé.

Il regretta alors d'avoir quitté ses amis, car ils avaient du s'amuser et il aurait pu profiter bien plus longtemps de Lucy.

Celle-ci ce mit alors à glousser puis cria:

-Vous vous rendez compte! Il me serre comme si j'étais une bouée et lui un noyé!

Natsu rougit, Gray pouffa et Erza, elle, dormait a moitié. Gajil lança alors un regard des plus mauvais qui puisse être. Natsu ressera alors ses bras autour de Lucy. Celle-ci se dégagea pour aller vers Gajil, elle lui chuchota des mots a l'oreille puis il sourit.

Natsu était très jaloux en cet instant. Mais se qu'il vit lui enleva même l'idée de l'être. Gajil tenait Lucy dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Natsu se tourna et partit. Gray le suivit pour voir sa réaction, car il avait compris que Natsu, meme s'il ne l'admettait pas, aimait Lucy. Plus qu'une simple amie, plus qu'une soeur. Car un soir alors qu'ils s'étaient battus jusqu'a ne plus pouvoir bouger, Natsu avait simplement dit qu'il aurait voulu que la première fois qu'ils se sont vu, et qu'il l'avait sauvé, il aurait aimé etre Happy et l'avoir éloigner de ses truands. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurer et surtout l'éloigner de ses personnes qui ne lui voulait que du mal.

Il lui avait dit aussi qu'a chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose sur lui, il se ravisait, ravalait ses paroles et la taquinait.

Gray en avait deduit qu'il était amoureux, et il savait qu'il avait mal de voir l'être cher a son coeur dans les bras d'un autre. Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire que tout s'arrangerait, qu'elle avait juste un peu bu. Mais quand il chercha Natsu dehors il ne vit personne. Il vit Happy qui avait l'air de le chercher aussi, les larmes aux yeux.

Natsu avait disparu.

_Je sais c'est horrible comme instant de suspens... Je suis tellement sadique aussi. Bref, n'écoutez pas mes divagations... Vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas seule, dans ce corps étrangement étroit. Haha, l'autre me dit de la fermer et de continuer mon travail. Je pense que je vais l'écouter, pour vous, mes amis!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Un départ précipité, une course poursuite sans issue.**

Quand j'ai vu Lucy dans les bras de Gajil ma réaction était incontrolée. J'aurais voulu gifler Lucy et étrangler Gajil. Et je les voyait, collés l'un à l'autre, et c'est dans l'écœurement le plus total que je suis parti. J'ai laissé là-bas Happy. Je suis parti en courant, sans me retourner ne voulant plus jamais les revoir, ne plus jamais penser a eux.

Je suis tout de même passer à la guilde pour dire au revoir au maitre, et dire à Mira qu'il fallait qu'elle les empêche de me rechercher. Elle m'a alors demandé pourquoi. Je suis parti sans lui répondre, avec ce regard qu'elle ne connait que trop bien, celui d'une profonde tristesse. J'aimais Fairy Tail de tout mon coeur mais je ne pourrait pas supporter de les revoir. Je suis donc parti, avec mon sac, sans personne, sans un regard en arrière.

Lucy se réveilla, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, dans son lit, avec une douleur atroce, dans tout son corps. Elle avait du mal à se rappeler se qui c'était passer mais elle savait que c'était important, grave.

Elle se leva et vit Erza allonger par terre qui dormait profondément. Alors elle se souvint de la soirée un peu arrosée, des défis que Gray lançait, de Natsu le matin, de Gajil qui faisait à manger, et du rire Erza. Elle se souvint aussi d'un doux baiser, elle rougit ne sachant plus à qui il appartenait. Elle se souvint de la panique de Gray, et de ses larmes. Elle se souvint d'etre tombée, et puis, plus rien. Alors elle alla dans sa douche, s'habilla et se coiffa. Elle partit discrètement pour laisser tout le monde dormir, car Gray et Gajil étaient en caleçon, et dormaient dans le salon. Quand elle sortit, elle trouva Happy, qui pleurait. Elle se pencha et il lui sauta dans les bras. Il lui dit:

-Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Natsu! Il est parti et m'a laissé, Lucy! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Mira-san me dit de le laisser, qu'il sait se qu'il fait! Elle sais où il est et m'empêche de le voir!

-Happy mais... Oh! Oui c'est vrai, mais pourquoi est-il parti? Que c'est-il passé?

Lucy ne l'avait pas entendu mais Gray était sorti et les observait. Il fallait retrouver Natsu, sinon avec qui se battrait-il et qui se lancerai dans des missions impossible? Ce ne serait plus comme avant sans Natsu, et le moral de l'équipe allait en prendre un coup.

Gajil sortit lui aussi et alla vers Lucy, il l'a pris dans ses bras et, quand il la vit en larmes, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Il savait que Natsu l'aimait, il avait profité de la situation se matin pour mettre a terre le dragon slayer de feu. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait le désespoir de la jeune mage il comprenait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus grave que se qu'il avait imaginé. Lucy lui demanda alors:

-Gajil, toi aussi tu as un bon nez, s'il te plait, retrouve Natsu. On a besoin de lui.

-Nan, je ne vais pas vous aidé, s'il est parti, c'est qu'il le voulait, j'vais pas lui courir derrière. Et de toute façon maintenant vous m'avez donc vous avez plus besoin de lui.

Il regretta tout de suite ses paroles, en sentant les ongles de Lucy lui arracher de la peau, en voyant son regard noyé de larmes et en voyant Gray qui partait en le regardant avec dégout. Lucy se dégagea de son étreinte et suivit Gray, qui l'a pris par les épaules. Ils partaient tout deux pour la guilde.

Lucy voulait en savoir plus, et, entre Gray et Mira-san elle trouverait se qui lui faudrait, pour retrouver Natsu.

Dès que les deux mages entrèrent dans la guilde il y eu un silence de mort. Mirajane alla directement vers Lucy, en lui demandant si sa allait. Happy avait raison elle en savait beaucoup, il faudrait la cuisiner pour en avoir un peu plus. Gray venait de lui dire pour son baiser échanger avec Gajil, il ne lui avait pas préciser que Natsu avait péter les plombs a cet instant précis. Elle devrait donc savoir vers quelle heure il avait pris la clé des champs.

Elle expliqua donc tout ses souvenirs et ceux de Gray a son amie qui paru comprendre de plus en plus les choses. Elle en avait vu et entendu beaucoup. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Lucy était prête à tout pour retrouver Natsu.

Alors qu'elle allait essayer d'en savoir plus, le maitre de la guilde s'assit en face d'elle, sur le bar, et lui dit:

-Lucy, ne le cherche pas, il a quitté la guilde de son plein gré, il ne compte pas revenir. N'essaie pas de le ramener, tu le ferai souffrir. Laisse-le.

-Oui, Lucy, il avait se regard, plein de tristesse et de détermination, le même qu'a son arrivé, avant Happy. dit-Mirajane.

-Mira! C'est bon , n'en dit pas plus! Natsu nous a demandé de nous taire et de le laisser. S'il te plait Lucy, abandonne l'idée même de le trouver. Il est grand, il sait se qu'il fait.

-Je croyais, qu'a Fairy Tail, on abandonnais pas ses amis! hurla Lucy en partant.

Gray regarda tout le monde puis parti pour retrouver son amie, bouleversée, qui pleurait en rentrant chez elle. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent Gajil bien amoché, et une Erza pas contente du tout. Gray fut persuadé a cet instant que tout le monde avait compris la raison du départ de Natsu, même Lucy.

Elle tomba à genoux et pleura un bon moment, avant qu'Erza ne vienne et l'emmène à l'intérieur.

Une fois calme, elle appela Loki, qui lui dit qu'il ne pouvait rechercher le dragon slayer de feu, on le lui avait interdit d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait que l'aider en cas de combat. Lucy désespéra et alla se coucher. Elle fit un rêve, elle voyait Natsu, elle reconnaissait au loin son écharpe, et ses cheveux, elle courait pour le rattraper mais a chaque fois, il disparaissait avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, avant qu'elle ait pu le toucher, avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, que c'était une erreur, qu'elle avait bu... Elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement de cchose sans y parvenir. Elle se réveilla seule, au levé du jour, avec une frustration qui dépassait l'entendement.

Les jours passèrent, et Natsu ne revenait pas, la tristesse s'était répandu dans la guilde, et plus personne ne voyait Lucy. Elle refusait de partir en mission, elle ne voulait pas sortir et ils avaient du faire avec ce comportement. Un jour ou Lucy écrivait une lettre a sa mère, Gray entra et la jeune mage retint ses larmes. Elle avait tellement pleuré devant eux les premiers jours, que maintenant elle se refusait a se qu'ils voient sa tristesse. Happy était là, lui aussi. Il était rester avec Lucy car a chaque fois Natsu lui confiait sa protection, alors il s'était dit que cette fois encore il allait veiller sur elle. Il l'aimait tant, et ils se comprenaient, alors il avait pu laisser un peu de tristesse pour aider Lucy.

Gray s'approcha et commença a lire par dessus l'épaule de la mage aux clefs. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres elle lui sourit, elle lui expliqua alors:

-Des fois je regarde par la fenêtre et je crois l'apercevoir avec son écharpe et ses cheveux roses. Je le vois qui me sourit et me fait signe de venir. Je voudrais alors le rejoindre mais des que je le touche... Je me réveille. Il m'est impossible de le toucher et de lui parler meme dans mes rêves. Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore et je voudrais m'excuser. Oh! Gray s'il te plait aide-moi a surmonté cette peine.

-Tu sais, personne ne peut t'aider si tu ferme ton coeur. On en peut plus de te voir comme morte. Si on ne te faisait pas tes courses, tu ne mangerais pas. Happy aussi d'ailleurs. Tu sais, on est là nous, et on cherche un peu, malgré l'interdiction du maitre, mais c'est dur. Il faudrait repartir en mission pour savoir si quelqu'un la vu. Et on veut y aller avec toi, Lucy. Gajil voudrait te parler, d'une chose importante, mais vu que tu ne veux plus le voir il ne sais pas quoi faire. S'il te plait revis. Pour Lui

Après ces paroles, il partit laissant une Lucy pleine de pensée. Elle se leva d'un bond quelques minutes après. Happy la suivit ahuri, dehors, elle courut pour rattraper Gray, qui faillit faire une attaque quand il l'entendit hurler son nom. Elle arrivait, avec le hurlant:

-Que veut-il me dire?

-Tiens tu sors, tu souris, et tu t'intéresse à quelque chose?

-Oh! Arrête! Tu le sais, tu l'a fait pour piquer ma curiosité. Alors maintenant assume.

-Viens suis-moi.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent en direction de la guilde, Lucy se renseignant un maximum sur les nouveautés et sur Natsu. Elle apprit donc que le maitre avais interdit toute recherche, celui qui s'y essayerait serait exclu de la guilde. Donc il fallait agir en toute discrétion, de plus on ne pouvait pas en parler en présence du maitre, qui s'emportait toujours. Elle apprit aussi que Natsu ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit, mais restait proche des forêts. Donc il devait y vivre. Lucy creuserait par là. Petit à petit Gray changeait de sujet, et ils entrèrent dans la guilde que Lucy avait fuit. Tout le monde fut rassuré de voir Lucy et elle eut droit a plus d'attention qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le maitre vint la voir pour lui énoncer les règles en ce qui concernait Natsu, mais elle ne lui répondit qu'un vague: D'accord! avec un vague sourire que le maitre interpréta comme de la tristesse. Happy qui avait suivit l'échange avait lui compris que Lucy n'avait même pas écouté, déjà en train de réfléchir à l'endroit où il faudra commencer a chercher.

Lucy partit alors à la recherche de Gajil, car elle voulait savoir se qu'il avait à lui dire. Quand elle le vit elle se précipita sur lui. Sur le coup de la surprise il l'attaqua, se qui fit réagir tout les mages. Gajil se fit tirer dessus, geler, et contre toute attente électrocuter. Lucy, à moitié assommée, releva la tête et vit Luxus debout, à l'étage avec le regard mauvais.

-Elle doit déjà surmonter la perte d'un équipier, à cause de toi et de ta stupidité et en plus tu voudrais la tuer? fit-il, agacé.

Lucy se releva, montrant qu'elle n'avait rien, et se dirigea vers le dragon slayer d'acier, toujours autant, voire même plus maintenant, intriguée par sa ré avait dit que c'était de sa faute? Elle attrapa Gajil et l'emmena dehors, loin de toute agitation.

Gray la suivit, juste par sécurité, se dit-il , mais aussi par curiosité.

Lucy riait, comme une hystérique, elle s'attendait à tout, ou presque mais pas à se que le dragon slayer d'acier allait lui dire.

-Allez, tu voulais me parler! Alors parle! Dépèche-toi!

-Calme toi, d'abord, je ne tiens pas à me faire déchiqueter après se que je t'aurais dit.

-Le pire que tu puisse m'apprendre c'est que tu l'a tué. Alors si se n'est pas sa, tu ne craint rien.

-D'accord, viens.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un banc à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Lucy impatiente n'arrêtait pas de bouger, et Gajil se sentit encore plus mal. Se qu'il comptait lui dire, allait sans aucun doute, mettre fin à leur amitié déjà fragile.

Après une légère hésitation, il décida de commencer par le qu'il avait entendu, jusqu'au départ et enfin, se qu'il savait:

-Lucy, je...une fois j'ai entendu Natsu et Gray discuter. Ils venaient de se battre, et ils étaient épuisés...

-Accouche!

-Oui, oui, c'est bon! Donc ils ont discuté après se combat, et Natsu a dit quelque chose sur toi. Il disait qu'il aurait voulu être à la place de Happy la première fois qu'il t'a sauvé, qu'il aurait voulu t'emmener lui-même loin de ses gars qui te voulait du mal, j'en ai donc déduis...

-Que Natsu t'aime, Lucy! intervint Gray, qui était rester en retrait.

-Mais... Je... C'est... C'est un ami, et il aurait dû me le dire, et il aurait pas dû...

Contre toute attente Lucy mit à réfléchir, puis elle se leva, sourit à Gajil, elle avait compris, leur rivalité était passé par un coup bas, qui avait fait bien plus de mal que prévu. Mais se n'était rien. Lucy allait trouver une solution. Puis elle partit, Laissant là, les deux hommes qui discutèrent longtemps. Gajil n'avait pu lui dire qu'il était sûr que Salamander était dans la forêt où il avait grandit avec Ignir. Mais il se dit de lui dire dès le lendemain.

La nuit passa, tranquille, sauf pour une jeune mage, têtue et obstinée, qui préférait être exclue de la guilde et retrouver Natsu plutôt que d'y être sans lui. Elle était donc partit, à pied, ne laissant aucune trace, dans la direction de la forêt. S'il fallait faire des kilomètres elle les ferait.

Le jour se levait paisiblement et Natsu fut tirailler une fois de plus par la faim. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'avait rien de vraiment solide dans l'estomac. Il rêvait tout le temps de Lucy et Gajil collés dans un langoureux baiser. Il ne les détestait pas mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier se qu'il avait vu se matin la. Mirajane ne lui avait pas apporter à manger hier, signe que quelque chose clochait. Il savait que Lucy allait mal. Il s'en voulait mais ne pouvait pas retourner les voir. Il avait essayer mais en arrivant devant chez la blonde, il repartait. Il ne se sentait plus la force de la voir. Sa lui déchirerait le coeur. Il se leva et alla dans la rivière pour se nettoyer, puis il ressentit un danger, il partit donc hâtivement en laissant derrière lui des traces évidentes de vie.

Lucy qui était arrivée dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit, se trouvait en faite à seulement quelques mètres de Salamander, mais elle était épuisée et voulait se laver. Elle alla donc dans cet même rivière peu avant lui. Quand elle fut rhabiller elle eut alors un drôle de frisson. Elle s'assit alors contre un arbre, avec une vue dégager des alentours, puis s'assoupit. Quelques minutes après, elle se fit attaquée par un Balkan, qui la laissa pour morte.

Happy se leva et alla dans la chambre à Lucy, pour dire bonjour à celle-ci. mais ou bout de quelques secondes sans réponse il comprit. Elle n'était plus là. Il alla alors chercher le dragon d'acier pour qu'il la retrouve. Tout ces compagnons cherchèrent en ville puis se tournèrent vers le dragon, qui ne sentait rien. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle était partit. Happy partit alors en volant, cherchant désespérément a la voir endormie quelque part. Puis tous entendirent un bruit énorme. surement un Balkan qui a trouvé de la nourriture. Puis tous comprirent où était la jeune mage blonde, dans la forêt...

_-Et le chapitre 2, plutôt long ^^' à vrai dire je pensais pas autant lors de l'écriture, mais emporter par ma fougue..._

_-L'écoutez pas, sinon vous allez y passer!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Des paroles qui peuvent tout changer.**

Lucy se sentit soulevée, puis elle fut lancée, avec force contre un arbre. Le Balkan se tourna, pensant avoir assommée sa victime. Lucy en profitait pour appeler Loki.

Quand celui-ci arriva et qu'il comprit dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient il comprit qu'ils étaient mal partis. Il fallait que Lucy s'éloigne le plus possible pour qu'il puisse se battre sans risquer de la blesser. Il lui demanda de partir mais elle ne put bouger, il comprit alors que la situation était grave.

Natsu avait entendu un bruit sourd, il distinguait aussi le bruit d'une bagarre et il percevait une légère odeur de sang. Il alla donc où ses sens le conduisait, curieux de voir se qu'il se passait. Quand il arriva sur les lieux de l'affrontement il resta immobile, choqué, par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Lucy était assise contre un arbre et saignait, elle respirait avec difficulté. Loki se battait contre un Balkan qui n'en menait pas large. Après quelques minutes le combat fut fini, alors Natsu décida de s'en aller. Plus rien ne le retenait vers ses personnes. Il essayait de s'en convaincre quand il vit Lucy s'effondrer. Il s'approcha alors, mais voyant Loki qui la rejoignait et la prenait dans ses bras il se décida de partir pour de bon. Qu'avait-il imaginé, Lucy ne venait pas pour lui, elle ne savait rien, elle venait pour une mission, rien de plus. Mais se qu'il entendit l'obligea à rester.

Lucy avait encourager Loki mais elle se sentait faiblir, et la douleur l'emportait. Elle savait dès le départ que l'aventure serait risqué mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans cet état dès le début. Dès que le danger fut écarter par son ami elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, fatiguée et blessée.

Loki savait déjà que Natsu était là, il dit alors tout bas:

-Natsu, regarde bien le résultat d'un entêtement absolu. Elle ne renoncera pas, quitte à perdre sa famille.

Gray, Erza, Happy et Gajil se précipitait vers la forêt, mais ils savaient qu'ils en avaient pour un moment, même en courant et Happy ne pouvait rien faire. Pourvu que tout se passe bien!

Lucy rêva alors, une fois de plus à Natsu, elle dit alors dans son sommeil:

-Natsu, je t'en supplie, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis? Tu m'en veux plus que je ne peux l'imaginer, alors...s'il te plait, dis moi...juste...comment me faire pardonner. Ne t'en va pas! NOON!

Natsu resta figé, elle rêvait de lui, elle était venue le chercher. Elle était capable de s'attirer les foudres du maitre pour lui. Il fut touché. Il dit alors à Loki:

-S'il te plait, prend soin d'elle, et empêche là de se mettre dans se genre de situation. Dis-lui que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, et que...rien dit lui juste...sa.

Puis il partit, sentant ses amis et compagnons arriver. Il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne pourrait plus partir. Quelques metres à peine le séparait des autres. Ils pleuraient tous, surtout Happy qui disait à Lucy qu'il n'aurait plus personne. Erza répetait que tout était de sa faute, et Gajil la contredisait en affirmant en avoir déja trop dit. Gray lui pleurait doucement en la suppliant de rester en vie et de ne jamais recommencer. Puis Loki intervint. Il dit qu'il avait combattu seul. Il affirma qu'il comptait la ramener, qu'ils arrivaient au même instant. Mais Gajil savait. Il partit donc, disant qu'il voulait retrouver les affaires de leur amie. Il arriva vers Natsu, et près du sac de Lucy. Natsu ne l'avait pas remarqué, il le tendit au dragon d'acier, qui sourit en disant juste reviens et désolé. Natsu partit sur le champ. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Gajil revint et ils partirent en direction de la guilde.

Juvia les retrouva en route, et assura au mage chevaliers que tout était en ordre. Personne ne comprit, sauf Gray qui commençait à comprendre. Natsu avait été là-bas, il devait d'ailleurs toujours y être et seulement quelques personnes le savait.

A la mine songeuse que faisait son ami Erza demanda se qui n'allait pas. Le mage de glace répondit que l'état de Lucy l'inquiétait, tout en sachant qu'il avait compris. Il faudrait régler sa. Il allait tout mettre en vrac. Elle et Mirajane avait mit tellement de temps pour le retrouver et se débrouillait pour lui apporter de quoi vivre. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait et y allait, alors il partirait et tout recommencerai.

Arrivés chez la mage au clefs, tous s'installèrent, pour discuter, la veiller et aussi savoir la raison de son départ. Loki qui était resté, contre toute attente. Il fit mine de ne rien savoir. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se doute qu'il avait parlé avec le fugitif. Lucy n'allait pas en rester là, il faudrait la surveiller.

Lucy rêva, mais cette fois, elle entendit des voix, celle de Natsu, et celle de Loki. Elle se réveilla, trois jour plus tard, persuadée que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Tout le monde était à son chevet, il faisait nuit, et ils dormaient. Loki était retourné dans le monde des esprits. Elle allait donc repartir seule. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se leva avec difficulté, puis partit dans la même direction qu'auparavant. Elle voulait le retrouver, il lui manquait tant! En chemin, elle sentit qu'on la suivait, mais trop absorbée par ses pensées elle n'y prêta pas grande Natsu importait. Elle réfléchit, longtemps, sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle rougit en pensant à sa première impression, quand elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait trouvé adorable. Elle avait tout de suite ressentit le besoin de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle pensa aussi, au moment où il était arrivé, et qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé des mains de Bora. Elle se rappela l'admiration qu'elle avait éprouvée tout au long de leur missions, elle se souvint aussi de toutes ses fois ou il avait été là pour elle. Elle se rappela tout se qui l'énervait et l'enchantait dans cet homme. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle s'en voulait de l'admettre mais en même temps elle s'en voulait de ne l'avoir admit avant. Après tout, se grand enfant était la source de son bien-être, elle aurait dû être là pour lui.

Natsu dormait, en rêvant de sa compagne de quête, il se rappela tout se qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Puis il revit son baiser avec Gajil. Il aurait tellement aimé être à sa place. Tenir Lucy dans ses bras, la protéger de tout, l'aider, et l'aimer. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il devenait dingue! Était-ce à cause de la faim? Puis il entendit le murmure de la vie qui se réveillait lentement avec le soleil. Et puis au loin des bruits de pas, tranquille. Petit à petit il perçut un souffle régulier, quelqu'un approchait, et ce quelqu'un n'était pas seul. Il monta dans l'arbre contre lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il vit au bout de quelques minutes arrivé la jeune mage aux cheveux blonds, vu son air réfléchit, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était suivie. Il observa attentivement pour voir qui suivait de près la mage aux clefs. Il s'aperçut qu'il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il était très visible, tellement visible que Lucy l'avait vu. Elle se mit à pleurer, puis tomba à terre.

Loki se jeta sur elle. Qu'avait-elle? Il paniquait, la voyant pleurer et trembler. Puis tout à coup elle tendit le bras et murmura:

-Natsu, reste, au moins une minute. S'il te plait!

Natsu, qui allait partir, la voyant entre de bonnes mains, fut stopper par ces paroles. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et s'approcha lentement.

Lucy le vit s'approcher. Il fallait qu'elle en profite. Elle se leva d'un bon, Loki voulu la retenir mais se fut vain. Elle courra jusqu'à son ami, se jeta à son coup et pleura, longtemps. Elle était tellement heureuse et soulagée. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser.

-Tu sais que si le maitre apprend que tu es venue, et que tu m'a cherchée, il va te bannir?

-Oui, Natsu, je le sais, mais sans toi ce n'est pas pareil. Je préfère rester avec toi qu'être à Fairy Tail sans toi.

-Tu es folle!

-Oui, folle...de toi, je crois. Tu me manque tant! Je tiens tellement à toi Nat...

Natsu qui avait vu arriver le maitre, Mirajane et Erza partit pour ne pas attirer d'ennui a Lucy. Le maitre avait l'air d'être furax.

Lucy les vis mais se ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle perdit le contrôle. Elle les regarda, leur sourit puis partit dernière Natsu. Il s'arrêta voyant qu'on le suivait. Lucy lui sourit, lui prit la main et ils partirent ensemble.

Erza aurait voulu l'étrangler. Pourquoi personne dans cette guilde n'était capable d'écouter un ordre? Elle s'exaspérait pendant que Mirajane pleurait. Elle trouvait sa si beau, qu'ils s'aiment. Mais elle aurait voulu que Natsu attende et écoute une minute le maitre. Cela aurait évité tout plein de désagréments et la fuite incroyable de Lucy. Mais que ce passait-il dans leur tête? Maitre Makarov était énervé. Il en avait marre d'avoir des problèmes à cause de ses jeunes si instables. Gray les suivait, amusé. Après tout, qui d'autre que Lucy pouvait faire changé Natsu d'avis. Gajil, lui était triste de voir à quel point il s'était trompé. Il n'aurait jamais la mage qu'il aimait car elle en aimait un autre. Puis tous ce petit monde se tourna vers Loki, resté figer de peur d'attirer l'attention. Le maitre lui dis:

-Comment sa se fait que tu es la, toi aussi?

-Et bien... Je suivais Lucy, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive de nouveau quelque chose. Je tiens à elle, vous savez, elle à tellement fait pour moi... Alors je ne tiens pas à avoir de mauvaises surprises.

-Donc tu la suit pour sa sécurité?

-Oui

-Tu ne l'aime pas? Même un peu?

-Si bien sûr, c'est mon amie.

-Mais non idiot! l'Aimer, avec de l'amour! intervint Mirajane.

Loki rougit, puis se détourna, bien sûr, la jeune femme lui plaisait, et même énormément, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas de cette façon , il s'était donc fait une raison. Mais s'il pouvait seulement explosé le nez à deux personnes il ne se gênerait pas. Seulement, si elle l'apprenait il allait ensuite passer un sale quart d'heure. il revint "sur terre" en voyant ses amis se déplacer, allant vers l'endroit où les deux amoureux s'était surement réfugiés. Ils avaient dû aller près des cascades, l'endroit romantique et tranquille de la région.

Ils les suivaient, Natsu en était certain, mais comment dire à son amie qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse demi-tour alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main, et qu'elle riait en courant dans les bois. Il lui briserait le coeur, il se ferait du mal, bref...il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de faire pleurer tout le monde. Puis il vit Lucy trébucher, elle lâcha sa main pour ne pas l'entrainer, et tomba. Elle dévala la montagne, se brisant quelques os au passage. Elle s'assomma contre un arbre plus bas qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Natsu hurlait, et pleurait, il ne pouvait aller la chercher sans Happy. Une fois de plus il ne pouvait ni l'aider, ni la protéger, ni même la sauver. que faire. Il criait depuis plusieurs secondes son prénom, et n'avait aucune réponse. Elle devait être très blessée. Natsu paniquait, puis après un cri de rage et de douleur il lui cria qu'il l'aimait, qu'il fallait qu'elle reste avec lui.

Tous entendirent des cris, puis un hurlement déchirant, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Natsu. Le maitre se dépêcha d'aller à l'encontre de celui-ci. Ils arrivèrent précipitamment et découvrirent un Natsu effondrer. Il pleurait. Loki s'approcha de lui pour savoir ce qui c'était passé mais il entendit qu'un:

-Je...elle est...et puis...je l'aime!

Gray alla vers son ami, pour en apprendre plus, mais ils virent tous le maitre partir en volant, Natsu lui indiqua où était la jeune fille. Maitre Makarov revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la mage dans les bras.

Natsu se jeta sur elle, la serra dans ses bras, puis il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas animée par la vie. Il se mit à pleurer, doucement, elle n'avait surement même pas entendu se que lui avait dit Natsu. Il se leva lentement, déposa Lucy dans les bras de Loki, puis s'en alla.

Le maitre voulu le suivre, mais quand il vit les flammes, si vives habituellement, éteintes dans ses yeux il comprit que rien ne pourrait le consoler. Gray alla tout de même avec lui. Il dû utilisé les bons mots car plus tard ils revinrent ensemble, Gray avait l'air triste et Natsu était inconsolable.

Ils partirent tout deux en direction de la ville, puis s'arrêtèrent chez Lucy, où Natsu ne put rester. Pourtant en sortant ils virent le maitre, qui leur ordonna de rester loin de la guilde quelques temps. Leur tristesse allait donner le bourdon à tout le monde selon lui. Ils virent arriver Erza et Happy, ainsi que Juvia et Gajil, puis derrière eux, Reby. Elle vint et prit le roman que Lucy écrivait, et repartit en pleurant. Natsu s'était installé dans son lit, respirant son odeur enivrante. Gray et les autres restait dans le salon, à discuté de quelque chose d'étrange qui concernait Luxus et un effet souhaitable de sa magie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Une vision étrange**

Le jour se levait, Natsu savait que tout le monde l'attendait depuis longtemps, il ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là. Tout lui paraissait vague, une seul chose était sûr, il avait mal. Gray dormait sur une chaise à quelques pas du lit. Natsu le regardait, il était gentil, il restait avec lui, lui faisait à manger et ne posait pas de question. Natsu était sûr qu'il avait déjà dû vivre sa. C'était évident, il avait dû être confronté à un vivant-mort. Qui était-ce? Il se posait pas mal de questions, il devrait rattraper beaucoup plus tard. Puis le mage de glace ouvrit les yeux, et Natsu vit Happy s'étirer.

Happy vit une forme sous la couette, qui bougeait et gémit, il se souvint de toute ses nuits ou Lucy avait cauchemarder, il alla donc sur le lit, en criant:

-Allez Lucy, debout! On arrête les mauvais rêves, on se lève et on me fait à manger!

Mais il se souvint, trop tard que c'était le dragon de feu qui dormait maintenant dans ce lit, ne pouvant se séparer de l'odeur de celle qu'il aimait. Elle les avait quitté, d'une bien triste façon.

Natsu se souvint de ces derniers instants avec la jeune fille, puis du maitre qui leur disait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts, qu'il fallait trouver des personnes qui s'occuperait de prévenir son père et aussi s'occuper de ses affaires. Mais personne ne l'avait encore fait, c'était trop douloureux.

Le maitre travaillait avec Jubia et Luxus depuis quelques jours et ils arrivaient à se qu'ils attendaient.

Natsu souffrait, et Gray patientait pendant que Happy allait lui chercher de l'eau.

-Tiens, Natsu, bois, ca va te faire du bien.

-Comment veux-tu qu'un simple verre d'eau m'aide à aller mieux, à oublier se qui c'est passé?

Natsu venait d'écraser le verre d'eau contre le mur. Il était hors de lui.

Gray se souvenait des débuts avec Lucy, quand il fallait rester dix minutes pour lui faire avaler quelques gouttes. Au moins Natsu réagissait. Mal c'est sûr mais il réagissait. Et c'était le départ qu'il fallait. Il se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer, et lui dit de le rejoindre en bas.

Natsu était énervé mais le geste qu'avait fait son rival et ami l'avait rassuré. Il se leva donc, s'excusa auprès de Happy et descendit les escaliers. En bas, comme depuis son arrivée à la guilde, il y avait tout le monde, qui farfouillait dans ses affaires. Reby était là, elle parlait discrètement avec Erza, faisant attention à se que personne ne les entende. Natsu était curieux de savoir se qui se tramait, mais Reby partit avant qu'il put entendre le moindre mot. Mais que se passait-i de si secret? Natsu se rendit compte qu'il devenait comme Lucy, il mettait son nez partout, curieux de tout. Sa l'amusait. Il se rendit soudain compte que tout le monde le fixait bizarrement, il y avait quoi?

Erza et Gray se fixait puis regardèrent de nouveau Natsu, ils avaient eu une hallucination générale ou quoi? Il avait sourit comme d'habitude après avoir fait une bêtise quand Lucy commençait à s'énerver ou bien quand il n'y avait plus d' chose était sûr ça signifiait que Natsu allait repartir du bon pied. Avec le temps tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir, rien de plus. Erza lui sourit et partit, confiante. Gray l'appela, il lui faisait à manger. Mirajane était là, souriante. Elle lui dit:

-Je sais tout comme toi se qu'est la douleur de perdre un être cher, et je sais que les amis sont les mieux placés pour t'aider à remonter la pente. Je suis sûre que revenir à la guilde pour voir tout le monde te fera du bien.

-Allez Natsu, mange. On y va dès que tu a fini. lui dit Gray

-D'accord. Je me dépêche.

Dès qu'il eu avaler son repas, ils partirent. En route pour la guilde des messes basses entre Erza et Gray attirèrent l'attention de Natsu. Il entendit juste:

-Elle ne se souviens de rien, c'est dur.

Qui ne se rappelait de rien? Que se passait-il? Natsu en avait marre qu'on lui cache des choses. Il allait poser toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient quand ils passèrent la porte de la guilde. Tout le monde pris Natsu dans leur bras, tous étaient heureux. Natsu ne pouvait pas les repousser, il se laissa gagner par leur sourire. Alors il la vit, qui restait entre Luxus et Juvia. Timide, voir apeurée. Ce n'était pas possible. Natsu se jeta sur Lucy, en larmes. Il était tellement heureux de la voir.

Le maitre pensait que revoir celui dont elle avait prononcé le prénom dès son réveil pourrait lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Tous rirent de voir Natsu et Lucy tombés à la renverse, les larmes coulant en torrent sur leurs joues.

Lucy se souvint de la première fois ou elle avait serrée cet homme dans ses bras, elle se souvenait d'un nom, Eisen Wald que c'était-il passé? Elle parla alors pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil:

-Natsu, enfin... Je... ne me souviens plus de rien... Mais je te jure que sa va passé. Je ferai des efforts...

-Chut, laisse cet instant magique durer. S'il te plait. Les fées sont capables de tout.

Le maitre sourit, il allait devoir répondre à pas mal de questions, et affronter la colère du dragon de feu, mais tous le monde était heureux, c'était sa qui comptait le plus. L'une des leurs avait juste eu chaud aux fesses. Luxus et Juvia avait très bien travailler.

Natsu se releva, releva sa partenaire et demanda à Luxus et la femme pluie si c'était grâce à eux. Ils répondirent par l'affirmative. Natsu les remercia puis sourit à Lucy avant de l'emmener chez elle. Il voulait qu'elle soit au mieux. Quelques jours passèrent, ou les amoureux restèrent tranquilles, à parler d'avant. Lucy expliqua au dragon de feu la première image qu'elle avait eu de lui, et du nom étrange Eisen Wald. Il lui expliqua et tout lui revint lentement. Elle lui expliqua que pendant les soins qu'on lui avait procuré elle c'était souvenu d'un garçon, Natsu, qui lui avait crié qu'il l'aimait. Elle se leva, se rapprocha de Natsu, qui rougit, et reprit cette position qui l'avait tant marquée, celle qu'elle avait prise en voulant le protéger. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'a se que Erza, Gray et Happy rentrent, gênés de déranger leurs amis. Ils sourirent et Lucy mit fin à l'étreinte en embrassant tendrement Natsu. Se qui fit rougir tous le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Un retour à la normal plutôt difficile.**

Le temps passait, et Natsu attendait patiemment que Lucy se souvienne de tout se qu'ils avait vécu ensemble. Il voulait qu'elle explique se qui lui était arrivée quand elle était tombée. Il voulait savoir comment une chute avait failli lui ôter la vie. Il avait appris par le maitre la façon dont elle avait eu la vie sauve. Juvia avait patiemment réparer le corps meurtri de la jeune mage blonde après que Luxus avait réussit à faire repartir son coeur. Mirajane avait ensuite pris soin d'elle jusqu'à se qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Reby lui avait lu des passages de son roman, espérant qu'elle réagissent. Mais rien n'y avait fait jusqu'au moment ou Luxus était rentré en hurlant sur Mirajane qui ne servait plus personne et ne s'occupait plus des missions. Le maitre étant parti il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe. Lucy se réveilla alors d'un seul coup, se redressa, et dit juste: Natsu! Il sourit à cette pensée. Elle avait pensé à lui dès son réveil. Il aurait tout de même voulu sélectionné sa mémoire. Qu'elle ne se rappelle pas le baiser avec Gajil, sa disparition... Il l'entendit alors:

-Tu ne sais toujours pas que chez moi ce n'est pas un moulin? Ne rentre pas! D'ailleurs dis-moi comment tu fais! Je ferme à clefs quand même! Et arrête de manger ce qu'il y a dans mon frigo avec ce sourire béat!

-Tu es magnifique quand tu dors et quand tu t'énerves. Tu m'a manqué! Ne refais pas sa, d'accord?

-Attends! Comment sa quand je dors? Tu m'espionnes la nuit? De mieux en mieux!

-Non, je ne t'es pas espionné cette nuit, j'ai dormi avec toi. D'ailleurs ton tapis est super moelleux, et j'en sais beaucoup sur toi. Du genre que tu pense très fort aux personnes que tu a laissé. Que tu t'inquiète pour ton loyer. Et enfin que tu veux te souvenir d'avant. Ah! Et aussi tu as dit que tu voulais pas que je touche à ton frigo, tu as dit que Happy ne devait plus faire ses griffes sur le mur. Tu te souviens de tout ce qui t'agaçait en somme.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle c'est tout de suite souvenu de toi, tête de flamme!

-Va te rhabiller homme caleçon, on parlera après.

Gray, l'homme caleçon, sauta dans ses habits quittés quelques secondes plus tôt. Lucy rigolait en voyant que rien n'avait changé. Elle le savait, elle en était convaincu mais quelques chose clochait. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Comme si quelque chose bloquait sa vie d'avant. Elle ressentait d'ailleurs le besoin de sortir, d'aller quelque part, elle ne se sentait plus dans son corps. Comme si quelqu'un la poussait à aller ailleus. Elle ne savait plus trop ou elle en était. Elle se leva et partit sans raison, tous la suivirent, intrigués. Elle traversa tout Magnoria avant d'arrivé près de la forêt. Alors seulement elle pris conscience du faite qu'elle ne dirigeai plus vraiment son corps. Paniquée elle appela Natsu, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Loki était heureux que sa maitresse soit en vie, il se doutait que, vu que le contrat n'avait pas été rompu, elle était toujours de se monde mais l'entendre hurler le...rassurait? Quelque chose n'allait pas, il courait pour la rattrapé mais il avait l'impression qu'on l'empêchait de s'approcher de son amie, et sa le rendais très anxieux. Que se passait-il? Il entendit très clairement sa maitresse dire qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, suivit d'un coup retentissant et enfin de hurlement. Natsu s'énervait, des flammes commençait à fuser, et ensuite de la glace commença à répondre suivit d'épées qui tournoyait et rasait petit à petit la forêt. En quelques minutes 5 arbres étaient tombés. Lucy continuait de s'éloigner et Loki ne pouvait toujours pas la rejoindre. Que se passait-il, à la fin? Plue le rejoignit avec un "Poon" désespérant. L'esprit de Lucy était scellé, elle ne pouvait donc pas se souvenir des contrats et encore moins les honorer, se qui posait problème pour la protéger. Qui avait pu sceller l'esprit de la mage céleste et pourquoi? La réponse allait être dur à avaler il le savait.

Quand il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras Natsu avait reçu une décharge. Le même genre que celle de Luxus se qui signifiait qu'il devait en être pour quelque chose. La décharge avait séparer et assommés les deux héros contre des arbres. Lucy se releva pourtant et continua d'avancer alors que Natsu exprimait sa douleur par des flammes, il se battit avec Gray et Erza se mit au milieu, ils l'attaquèrent et sa finit comme d'habitude, tout deux amochés par la femme à l'armure. Ils repartirent alors vers Lucy qui avançait tranquillement à travers la forêt. Quelqu'un la forçait à aller là-bas, mais qui était-ce? Puis au bout de quelques minutes de marche elle dévala une pente puis escalada un mur. Alors elle vit Loki et se souvint. De tout, et puis elle aperçu Plue. Elle se retrouva pendue dans le vide à une hauteur ahurissante et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle décida de continuer à monter voir se qu'il y avait en haut. Elle vit alors une cascade magnifique, et un petit lac tranquille. Elle se sentit bien, Elle sentait Natsu derrière elle. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvée l'endroit dont il parlait avant l'accident. Lucy comprit alors que cet accident n'en était pas un. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi. Luxus répondit à son interrogation mental, se qui lui fit peur, très peur.

-J'ai essayé de te tuer car je ne pouvais t'avoir. Mais quand papi t'a amené agonisante, à la limite de la mort total, j'ai paniqué et je t'ai sauvé. Je n'ai donc rien fait de mal! Gajil était de mèche, tout comme Loki. On est tous fou de toi, mais toi tu ne le vois pas, tu ne NOUS voit pas. Et pour sa on a décidé de se venger. De Natsu, naturellement, car après tout, c'est lui qui t'avait fait du mal, et qui t'a encore plus emprisonné dans tes sentiments. En d'autre termes, si je t'ai jeté un sort pour que tu vienne à moi avant de débloquer ton esprit c'est juste pour avoir le plaisir de torturer ceux que tu aimes tant.

-Luxus! Je vais te faire la peau! hurla Natsu de rage.

Pour toute réponse Luxus ricana, puis attrapa la mage céleste et le jeta dans un élan incroyable dans le vide. Gray essaya en vain de faire de la glace et personne ne put utiliser la magie pour sauver leur amie. Tout à coup ils virent Lucy dans les bras de Loki, qui souriait. Il dit à sa maitresse:

-Heureusement que tu t'es souvenue assez tôt sinon je ne pouvais pas te rattraper. Évite se genre de folie.

-Oh, Loki! Je suis désolé! Comment ai-je pu t'oublier, je te dois tellement! Merci!

-Bah tu sais ce n'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude, il faut toujours que tu te mette dans les pires situations. Que veux-tu?

-Oy! Loki, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Gray

-Je ne peux plus...rester!

Et Loki disparut. Il se souvint dans le monde des Esprits que ce lac enlevai toute la magie. Les mages se trouvaient donc tous dans l'embarras, sans pouvoir, et c'est donc pour cela qu'il avait disparu si soudainement. Mais il savait que Luxus avait trouvé une façon de contrer cet effet, sinon il ne les aurais pas emmener là-bas. Il savait que s'était gagné d'avance. Qu'avait-il prévu? Que comptait-il faire subir à ses amis? Il se sentait impuissant et désemparé, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et très vite, sinon...

Natsu était fou de rage, il essaya de frapper Luxus, mais celui-ci s'esquiva. Il essaya alors de faire du feu pour attaquer mais rien ne se passa. Il se rappela que le maitre avait parlé d'un endroit ou tout les mages, même les plus puissants, était incapable de faire de la magie. Natsu en avait ri à cette époque, mais cette fois-ci il ne riait plus. Erza, elle put invoqué une arme, car elles n'étaient pas concernés par les règles de ce monde. Elles venaient d'une autre dimension. Elle en profita donc pour attaquer. Mais juste au moment où elle allait toucher Luxus son épée disparut. Elle était désemparée. Que se passait-il? Luxus rit, puis envoya une décharge violente à Erza, qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Ils étaient mal partit. Lucy sourit, contre toute attente. Cea déstabilisa un peu les hommes qui était désemparés.

-Tu sais Luxus, le savoir est une arme, et l'intelligence une stratégie. Si on peut invoquer, même quelques instants ça veut dire que cet endroit n'annule pas toute la magie, seulement elle est très limitée. Se qui veut dire que la tienne aussi l'est, n'est-ce pas. Et je me doute que l'eau est magique elle-même. Car les alentours sont

comme partout ailleurs, ça reste une forêt. Et puis, les émotions amplifie la magie. Ca aussi tu l'avais prévu. Et sache que les mensonges ne t'aideront pas. Natsu, il n'a pas essayé de me tuer, juste de me posséder, et ça à mal tourné. Il a dit que Gajil et Loki était de mèche, la encore c'est faux. Loki a juré de me protéger, pas de me tuer. Et Gajil n'y est pour rien, n'est-je pas raison?

-Si...Mais comment...? dit Gajil un peu étonné qu'elle l'est remarqué et est su voir la vérité.

-C'est simple, ma mémoire n'a pas été totalement affecté par se sort. Je me souvenais donc de se que tu m'avais dit. Luxus ne savait rien de notre conversation, tout comme il ne savait pas pour Loki. du moins pas tout. J'ai donc toujours gardé cette partie de mes souvenirs, il m'était donc facile de savoir le remord que tu éprouvais, et encore plus facile de savoir que Loki était toujours à mes côtés. On ne peut pas effacé se qu'on ne connait pas. Et les sentiments non plus. Donc je savais suffisamment de choses pour voir la vérité.

Lucy était sûre de les avoir tous surpris. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage. Elle sortit donc son fouet et essaya d'attraper Luxus. Elle était sur d'elle, calme et patiente, elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arrivé. Elle mit quelques minutes stratégiques à pousser Luxus au bord de l'eau. Elle savais que celui qui tomberai dans cette eau serait privé de magie quelques temps. Elle comptait dessus. Elle arriva enfin au point voulu et recommença a attaquer, Luxus voulut esquivé, mais Lucy réussi à le déséquilibrer et il tomba dans l'eau avec un cri de rage. Lucy l'attrapa ensuite et fit d'un air triomphant:

-Qui a dit que lire ne servait à rien?

Ils se regardèrent tous, et même Erza leva la tête pour la fixer. Elle enchaina donc.

-Dans un livre que j'avais trouvé à la guilde, on parlait de cet endroit, j'avais donc pris le temps de me renseigner. D'ailleurs, Natsu tu voulait m'y emmener, tu savais que cet endroit dissipait 80% de la magie?

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir ici, donc je n'avais rien remarqué.

Ils partirent tous en emmenant Luxus qui riait, personne ne se doutait que le jeu qu'il avait prévu ne faisait que commencer. Dans quelques minutes il pourrait se libérer de l'emprise de Lucy, la capturer et lancer la chasse.

Ils riaient tous, heureux de vivre l'instant présent, sûrs que le bonheur serait durable. Natsu attrapa Lucy qui se dandinait en riant devant Gray qui était rouge et Erza qui pleurait de rire. Lucy bascula un peu, déstabiliser par la brutalité de son ami, et se retrouva yeux dans les yeux avec Natsu, un peu rouge, qui l'embrassa. Lucy ne réagit pas tout suite, car comme toute les personnes présentes elle était sous le choc, puis petit à petit, elle se releva et rendit son baiser à Natsu pendant que tous riait car il était vraiment rouge, au point que Gray finit par demander:

-Dites vous avez besoin de glaçons?

-Va te rhabiller, homme caleçon et laisse nous! Dit Natsu en riant, et tenant Lucy serrer contre son coeur.

Ils étaient tous heureux et riait tous pendant que Gray sautait dans ses vêtements. Alors le drame arriva, Luxus prit Lucy et l'emmena. Il revint et dit:

-Vous avez moins d'une semaine pour la retrouver, celui qui la retrouve sera son maitre, elle lui appartiendra. La chasse à la Lucy est ouverte! Bonne chance. Ah! J'allais oublier, elle n'a ni à boire, ni à manger, et si elle m'enerve je la tue immédiatement. Alors dépêchez-vous.


	6. Chapter 6 partie 1

**Chapitre 6: La chasse selon Luxus, la mort des chasseurs et des chassés**

Lucy était inconsciente. Elle se réveilla peu à peu, elle avait mal partout. Elle se souvenait de rire, d'un doux baiser. C'était Natsu, l'homme aux cheveux roses, qui s'engueulait avec "l'homme caleçon", Gray. Erza était là, elle aussi, avec Happy. Et ils avaient combattus...Luxus, elle avait gagnée. Elle fit un sourire triomphant. Elle entendit une voix qui la fit sursauter, elle se retourna.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? Ce joli baiser avec Natsu, ou le fait que tu m'est battu. Comme tu le disais hier, l'intelligence est une stratégie. Bien maintenant que je t'explique. Tu fais l'objet d'une chasse, tu va donc être traquée. Et je vais donc te changer toujours d'endroit. Tu n'a plus d'armes, aussi. On ne sait jamais avec toi. Et au moindre signe de rébellion je te tue. Les règles que j'ai fixé aux autres sont simples. Ils ont une semaine, passé se délai tu mourras, celui qui te trouvera te gardera, il sera ton maitre, et bien sûr ils sont prévenus, tu bouge et t'es morte. Prête à jouer?**

Luxus finit son monologue en agitant le trousseau de clefs et le fouet de Lucy. Celle-ci voulut se lever mais ces gestes furent interrompu par des chaines. Elle était prisonnière, enchainée contre un mur, elle paniqua. Elle demanda alors:

**-J'ai le droit de boire, manger et assouvir mes besoins?**

Luxus rit alors, et répondit avec un visage qui prouvait qu'il ne riait plus vraiment.

**-Ma chérie, tu es un objet de traque pour des dizaines de mages, tous plus nuls les uns que les autres, alors réfléchit...je te laisserai faire tout ce dont tu as besoin, à condition que moi aussi je puisse assouvir mes besoins et mes envies, un prêter pour un rendu, non?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? **hurla presque Lucy, prise d'un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant à chaque instant.

Pour toute réponse Luxus se leva, et s'approcha d'elle, et il la lécha. Il partit de ses lèvres et descendit jusqu'à son décolté. Il dit alors que cela ne lui plaisait pas, que c'était trop, et arracha le haut de la mage blonde. Qui pleura pendant longtemps après que son tortionnaire soit partit. Elle était perdue, elle le savait. Personne ne pourrait la sauver.

Natsu cherchait partout, dans tout Magnoria, il espérait pouvoir la trouver tout de suite, il avait peur que Luxus la maltraite. Il savait se dont était capable le petit fils du maitre. Il avait demandé à Happy de survoler toute la forêt au cas ou elle y soit. Gray était parti voir le maitre, savoir s'il avait une quelconque idée sur les intentions de Luxus. Erza, elle, essayait de mettre la main dessus, pour lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait. Tous était paniqués et n'arrivaient pas à des résultats probants.

Le maitre réfléchissait et avait interdit de "chasser" Lucy et donc de rentrer dans le jeu à Luxus. Il savait que celui qui essaierait serait vite mis hors combat par Luxus. Il avait décidé de les faire souffrir et il y arriverait, personne ne gagnerait, il en était persuadé. Se jeu était à sens unique, un jeu pour celui qui en tire les ficelles.

Après une heure de recherche vaine, Erza, Gray, Jubia, Mirajane, Gajil et Loki réfléchirent ensemble à l'endroit où Luxus avait pu cacher Lucy. Loki savait qu'elle n'avait plus ces clefs, sinon elle l'aurait déjà appeler, ou il aurait pu la retrouver. Mais quand il se concentrai, tout ce qu'il percevait était de forts courants électriques. Luxus lui avait donc enlevé tout moyen de défense. Il dit aux autres qu'il retournait dans le monde des esprits pour essayer de la retrouver. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Gray paniquait de ne pas voir rentrer Natsu. Il avait déjà perdu Lucy une fois, alors il devait surement tout casser pour la retrouver. Plus les minutes passait et plus la tension montait. Il se doutait que si Erza n'allait pas le chercher en personne il ne viendrait jamais. D'ailleurs celle-ci qui arborait le visage des mauvais jours se leva et ouvrit la porte. Natsu était assis à l'endroit où est habituellement Lucy, les joues baignés de larmes amers. Quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher, il s'essuya les yeux et respira un grand coup pour étouffer un dernier sanglot.

**-Je...n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver. J'ai chercher, poser des questions aux gens...mais...rien! C'est le destin qui veut sa? Hein! Dit-moi! Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, c'est sa qu'on a voulu me faire comprendre à chaque fois! Et j'me suis entêté, et j'ai mis sa vie en danger, jusqu'au bout! Qu'est ce qui va lui arrivé? Tu sais comme moi qu'il est capable de tout! Il n'a pas de cœur! LUXUS T'ES UNE ORDURE!**

Tous étaient sortis pour regardés leur ami, choqués de voir à quel point il était cassé. Ils entendirent alors un rire glacial, tonitruant, appartenant à la personne qui leur causait tant de souci. Luxus était là, les regardant, méprisant, et qui riait de bon cœur face à tant de désespoir.

**-Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura. Son sort est déjà scellé, elle va me servir de jouet, jusqu'à se que je n'en veuille plus. Ensuite je la tuerai, sous vos yeux, pour que vous puissiez voir ses derniers instants. Vous l'accompagnerez dans la mort, si vous voulez je vous aiderai à la rejoindre!**

Luxus repartit immédiatement dans le même rire tonitruant. Laissant tout les membres de la guilde présents dans la stupéfaction totale. Personne ne put bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, sous le choc, comme poignardé par les paroles du traitre de la guilde.

**-Comment peut-on être pourris à ce point?** finit par demander Erza, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Gray exprima tout haut ses pensées, plus pour se calmer que dans un autre but.

**-C'est impossible qu'il est grandit dans la guilde, c'est un traite au sein de la guilde. Il avait tout manigancé, jusqu'à la fin. On a aucune chance de sauver Lucy d'entre ses pattes.**

Ils savaient tous que Gray avait dit vrai, ils allèrent donc tous se coucher, perdus et résignés à ne jamais revoir leur amie.

Natsu dormait chez Lucy, dans son lit, avec son odeur. Il pleura longtemps, assis sur le lit, la chambre plongée dans le noir. Il n'avait pas mérité d'être aussi triste, il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas droit au bonheur? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions, de se répéter que c'était injuste. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, et ayant versé toute les larmes qu'il avait en lui.

Il faisait nuit, Lucy avait froid et mal. Tout son corps était douloureux, Luxus n'avait pas vraiment mis des gants et s'était acharné longtemps sur elle. Elle savait que si elle appelait longtemps Loki, il l'entendrait, mais c'était l'exposer à de trop grand danger. Elle se rappela tout les moments qu'elle avait passée, martyrisée par Aquarius, Erza (involontairement, elle avait trop de force) et par Gray et Natsu. Ils avaient tous été brutaux, négligents, voir même démoniaque mais jamais elle avait à se point souffert. Elle se rappelait aussi quand elle avait été kidnappé par Gajil, qu'il l'avait à moitié tuée. A ce moment la, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi faible et humiliée. Luxus avait donc un effet sur son moral et son physique plutôt désastreux. Il voulait qu'elle souffre et c'était pour sa, qu'après l'avoir humilier en lui arrachant ses vêtements et en la faisant s'enfuir ainsi dans la forêt il l'avait attrapé et l'avait frappé jusqu'à se qu'elle ne puisse même plus gémir de douleur. Il lui avait alors dit qu'il rejouerait le lendemain. Il l'avait ramené dans la grotte, derrière la cascade, il l'avait rattachée et c'était mis plus loin pour dormir. Lucy espérait qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger le lendemain, car sinon il l'a tuerait avant la fin de la semaine... Son calvaire n'en était qu'au deuxième jour.

Natsu rêva de la mage au cheveux blonds, qui courait dans la forêt affolée, regardant tout autour d'elle, puis elle disparut, dans un éclair jaune vif, avec un hurlement. Il l'appela désespérément, essayant de la suivre. Puis il la revit avec son sourire sincère et naïf, qu'il aimait tant, elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa, le serra dans ses bras, lui murmura un adieu et disparut. Natsu se releva en sursaut, il allait lui arriver malheur, il fallait la retrouver, et vite, coûte que coute. Il se leva et partit en courant.

Tous le cherchèrent le lendemain matin, mais personne ne le trouva. Il était dans la forêt, a rechercher la fille qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle, il trouverait le moyen de sauver Lucy, même s'il fallait se laisser tuer par Luxus en échange. Il était près à tout pour elle. Cette fois il lui serait utile! Il la sauverait, elle était un mage de Fairy Tail, elle tiendrait le coup, et s'était son devoir d'aider son amie en détresse. Il aurait voulu demander a Happy de l'aide, mais il devait s'en sortir seul, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne voulait plus être dépendant des autres pour sauver Lucy. Il avait marché une bonne partie de la nuit, il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, il continuerait jusqu'à se qu'il l'est trouvée.

« Bon je vais commencé par chercher dans les endroits où il y a des grottes. C'est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher quand on connait mal la forêt. Et je ne pense pas qu'il la connaisse par coeur. Ensuite je chercherais les endroits où je suis sûr qu'il est allé. En procédant par ordre je devrais pas avoir trop de mal a le trouver. Et Lucy a besoin que je sois là le plus vite possible. J'espère qu'elle va bien, qu'il ne lui a rien fait. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir, est-ce que je dois d'abord l'éloigner et ensuite me battre, ou bien je me bat d'abord et ensuite je l'éloigne... Non, je dois d'abord l'éloigner, on ne sait pas comment se terminera le combat. Et puis si je la sais en lieu sûr je me sentirais mieux. »

_Voilà la première partit de se chapitre qui est en réalité super long. J'ai dépasser les 5000 mots juste avec celui là, du coup je le coupe en trois. Je vous assure que c'est long à digérer sinon. J'ai aussi modifié ma mise en page, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu =)_


	7. Chapter 6 partie 2

Loki suivait depuis quelques minutes Natsu, il voyait qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup, il n'allait donc pas l'interrompre tout de suite. Il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Lucy donc il allait le laisser faire. Il n'avait pas réussi a la localiser précisément mais il l'avait senti près d'ici.

Natsu se rapprochait du lac ou ils avaient combattus Luxus, puis il vit contre un arbre un N écrit avec du sang, celui de Lucy. Il se figea, il chercha le reste du message. Il vit plus loin Je t'aime et quelques mètres plus loin Va t'en. Elle était donc ici. Elle avait pu se sauver, quelques minutes. Il y avait de l'espoir. Et il n'allait donc pas l'écouter. Il laissa un message accroché a un arbre:

« Lucy je ne te laisserai jamais, tu as emprisonné mon cœur le jour de notre rencontre, je t'aiderai, je vais te sortir de là. Pour nous, et Fairy Tail. Je sais que je peux te sortir de la, l'amour nous rend plus fort, alors sois forte, pour tout ceux que tu aimes. Quand tout cela sera fini, on en rira et on se dira que ce n'était rien qu'une épreuve de plus, un test pour savoir qui...t'aime le plus. A bientôt, ma Lucy, je t'aime. Natsu »

Sur ces mots, gravés à jamais dans un arbre centenaire, il s'éloigna un peu, et se reposa, surveillant les passages qu'il y aurait durant la journée, ne voulant agir que de nuit.

Loki se déplaça jusqu'aux arbres que Natsu avait regardé et l'effroi se peint sur son visage. Il avait l'odeur de Lucy, comme tout cet endroit. Mais ce n'était pas l'écriture douce et fluide de la mage blonde. C'était un piège, et Natsu avait sauté dedans. Luxus avait tout prévu, et ce, du début à la fin. Lucy, sa propriétaire, son amie, son aimée, allait-elle survivre a cette terrible épreuve? Natsu avait trop confiance, il ne pensait pas une seconde que Lucy ne voulait peut être pas se battre, qu'elle ne voulait pas résister a la force incroyable de son bourreau. Les traces de lutte plus loin prouvait qu'il n'était pas tendre, et en plus, les lambeaux de vêtements imprégnés de sang montrait les sévices qu'elle subirait tous les jours.

Natsu c'était dirigé dans cet endroit sans aucune raison, mais il était heureux, il avait retrouvé la trace de l'élu de son cœur il n'allait donc pas avoir à la laissé trop longtemps dans cette situation. Satisfait, ne ressentant aucun danger, il s'endormit d'un œil.

Luxus avait sentit une approche de mage, mais elle s'était estompée, il ne s'inquiéta donc pas. Il se rendormi aussitôt, laissant Lucy sans surveillance. Elle avait réussi, sous le coup de la colère, a faire tomber ses liens. Elle se leva, quand elle fut sure qu'il dormait bien, et partit sur la pointe des pieds, le remerciant au passage de ne plus avoir de vêtements, et passa sous la cascade. Une fois dehors, elle rassembla tout se qu'il lui restait de force et courut. Elle vit ses mots, écrits avec son propre sang, en frissonna, et la réponse de Natsu. Au bout de quelques minutes de fuite, elle sentit qu'on la suivait, mais pas de la même manière que son bourreau, elle préféra tout de même continuer de courir, jusqu'au moment ou, épuisée, elle tomba.

Elle se protégea instinctivement le visage de ses mains, et fut surprise de ne sentir aucun contact avec le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, mais une main l'empêcha de voir. Elle sentit une veste sur ses épaules, et un soupir, entre le désespoir et le soulagement. Elle sentit que celui ou celle qui la portait se déplaçait. Vite, en l'occurrence. Ils se rapprochaient de la ville, des habitations, alors elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. On la déposa sur un lit confortable. Elle comprit qu'il ou elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ouvre les yeux, alors elle resta dans cette veste, sur ce lit, les yeux fermés. Elle entendit un bain coulé, puis de douces odeurs de fleurs. Ça devait être une femme. Elle songeait à qui cela pouvait être quand on la souleva. On la posa délicatement sur le sol, la retenant, elle dit alors:

**- Merci, merci beaucoup, même si je n'ai pas vu votre visage, vous êtes gentil et c'est sa qui compte. Ne vous inquiété pas, je peux tenir debout, grâce a vous. Je...ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, je m'en vais.**

Elle sentit alors les mains qui le retenait la lâchée, puis elle entendit la porte derrière elle se fermer, puis la clé se tournée. Elle se retourna vivement, se sentant prise au piège. Puis voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir et qu'un bain chaud l'attendait, elle fit tomber la veste, marron et ordinaire, qui la couvrait et entra dans le bain se cette personne, inconnue. Elle resta un temps infini dans l'eau, la laissant emporter toute les horreurs des dernières heures. Luxus l'avait d'abord torturer mentalement, puis avait commencé à profiter des chaines l'empêchant de se débattre, puis l'avait libérer dans les pleures et l'avait "laissé" s'enfuir avant de jouer comme un chat avec une souris.

« Et la souris a souffert se coup-ci » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amer. Puis elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, et des pas se dirigeant vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la clé déverrouillée la porte. Elle voulait tellement voir qui c'était, mais elle ne voulait pas être détestée de cette personne si douce et gentille avec elle. Elle entendit ensuite la porte se refermée mais pas une clé ne vint titillée la serrure.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et vit des vêtements posé près de la veste. Elle sortit de l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice et alla voir se petit tas. C'était ces vêtements! Des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais mis depuis son arrivée à la guilde. Ils étaient longs, chauds et protecteurs. Elle fut heureuse de les voir. Après les avoir enfilés avec bonheur, elle toqua doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle se sentit soulevée et portée de nouveau jusqu'au lit.

Elle trouvait sa amusant, maintenant, d'avoir les yeux fermés. Alors qu'on allait la déposée, elle s'accrocha fermement au cou de cette personne. Elle avait les cheveux courts pour une fille, ou alors il était attachés, et plutôt longs pour un garçon. Elle sentit alors le corps de son porteur se tendre légèrement, elle enleva donc sa main et s'excusa. Elle sentit le lit sous son corps et le sourire de la personne qui veillait sur elle. Ensuite, elle sentit que l'on s'allongeait a côté d'elle. Elle se colla alors instinctivement a cette personne si merveilleuse a ses yeux, et ne bougea plus.

Jusqu'à se que celle-ci se lève, se déshabille et s'allonge sous la couette, avant de l'y mettre, elle aussi. Ses joues prirent alors une couleurs virant au rouge. Elle entendit un rire étouffé, et comprit que l'intention n'avait rien de pervers. Mais juste de protecteur, et elle en était plus que satisfaite. Elle sentit son pouls se calmer, ses joues redevenir normal. Elle décida d'explorer discrètement le corps de l'inconnu. Elle se rapprocha donc et lentement posa sa main sur son torse. C'était bien un homme! Musclé, et avec une peau merveilleusement douce. Elle se surpris a se mordre la lèvre, de plus en plus envieuse de voir ce visage. Elle le toucha alors, délicatement, et on lui embrassa la main.

Elle était gênée mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, et entendit un rire, toujours aussi étouffé. Au bout de ces quelques minutes passées sous la couette a côté de quelqu'un elle avait trop chaud, et étouffait. Elle se leva donc délicatement et se mis en sous-vêtements, toujours plus rouge, autant par la chaleur que par le regard qu'elle sentait sur elle. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais en mourait d'envie. Elle se rallongea avec prudence. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, tiraillé par trop d'émotions successives. Elle sentit alors des lèvres sur son coup. Elle frissonna de plaisir, d'un plaisir unique, celui de l'inconnu.

Elle se laissa faire, jusqu'à en oublier tout, tout de ces douleurs, ses amis, son passé, elle n'était plus qu'une femme, que les lèvres d'un homme, inconnu, couvrait de baisers. Et cela la rendait heureuse. Jamais on ne l'avait protégé de cette manière, jamais on ne l'avait aimé de cette manière. Elle ne voulait plus voir son visage, de peur que le charme ne se rompe. Alors, tout doucement, elle entreprit d'enlevé se qui lui restait sur le corps, mais un main forte l'en empêcha. Un voix brisa le silence et le charme qu'il y avait a cette courte mais intense étreinte.

**- Lucy, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est ce que tu as dans le crane? Je ne veux pas de sa, encore moins chez moi!**

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Loki, au dessus d'elle, qui l'a fixait avec cet air si particulier, il l'engueulait! Elle fut pris d'un vertige et referma les yeux, alors elle sentit l'agitation de son ami, et sa respiration affolée.

**- Hey, Lucy, tu vas bien? Désolé, vraiment, je ne voulais pas te... faire peur ou je ne sais quoi. Je...j'ai vu que tu gardais les yeux fermés, alors...mais j'te jure je pensais pas à mal. S'il y a quoique se soit que je puisse faire...**

**- Tais-toi, déjà, et arrête de t'agiter. fit Lucy, calme et posée.**

Il s'était figé au premier mot et n'osait même plus bouger. Elle le repoussa délicatement sur le côté et elle ressentit de la déception à se geste. Puis elle continua se qu'elle avait commencé, se qui fit que Loki protesta encore. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et fit se qu'elle voulait. Puis avec un calme exaspérant pour Loki, elle s'allongea à côté de lui et l'embrassa.

_Partie deux et trois à la limite du changement de rating. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un peu de tact, quand j'écris pour un ''tout public'' Si vous trouvez sa trop compact dites-le!_


	8. Chapter 6 partie 3

Loki était horrifié, elle continuait malgré tout dans ce chemin, droit dans le mur. Que faire? Elle ne cessait de l'embrassé, tout comme lui auparavant. Elle avait de nouveau fermés les yeux et voulait continuer sur ce chemin absurde. A part la giflé, ou bien se lever et partir, il ne voyait d'autre solutions. Refusant de la frappé, il voulut partir mais elle le retint fermement. Elle ne comptait pas sur cette option, elle. Loki, rouge de honte, décida de jouer les statuts, mais plus les minutes passait plus Lucy était insistante et passionnée. Il devait trouver une solution.

Loki restait de marbre, et Lucy était agacée, pourquoi avant oui, et maintenant non? Il n'y avait pas de différence. Elle l'embrassait, de plus en plus confuse, et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, tandis que la frustration prenait le dessus. Elle sentit enfin une réaction, il attrapa une larme et se détendit. Elle avait gagnée, elle le savait. Il lui rendit alors son étreinte et ses baisers, la mordant délicatement et l'embrassant passionnément. Ils continuèrent toute la nuit, se découvrir soi-même et l'autre étant trop grisant, et s'endormirent au lever du jour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais.

Natsu avait entendu des bruits de pas légers et discrets, puis des autres affolés. Il dormait trop pour savoir se qu'il se passait. se n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il compris. Luxus venait de hurler, crier toute sa rage, il avait perdu. Qui donc avait pu aider Lucy? il rentra donc discrètement en ville. Il voulait absolument la retrouver. Suivant une odeur qu'il connaissait à la perfection , il tomba sur un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui en était le propriétaire? Il frappa, et entendit des bruits de pas. Loki vint lui ouvrir, en sous-vêtements et l'air contrarié.

Était-ce le fait qu'il soit là? Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était a se point agacé. Et pourquoi il sentait a se point Lucy chez lui? Il commençait à être de très mauvaise humeur de ne rien comprendre. Puis il vit la jeune fille blonde venir et enlacer Loki, Elle avait sa veste sur le dos et Natsu entrevoyait son corps, avec juste des sous-vêtements elle aussi. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Le temps que Natsu avait pris pour rentrer était le temps qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux, et à voir l'air peu enthousiasme de Lucy, ils avaient du être très occupés. Lucy repartit discrètement alors que Loki m'adressa enfin la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?**

**- Salut...Bin, je venais parce que j'avais senti l'odeur de Lucy, et je voulais la voir, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger, je suis heureux pour toi, tu sais, elle est merveilleuse, ne la rend pas triste.**

**- Commence par le faire toi-même. En passant ici, tu viens de lui briser le cœur. Elle vient de vivre un calvaire à cause de toi, et, en plus tu viens lui prouver que ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était une erreur. Maintenant elle va s'en vouloir, t'es content?**

**- J'y suis pourquoi, moi, si t'as profité d'elle?**

**- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, tu te trompes.**

**- Enfoiré! Tu oses mentir, et tu oses me dire sa en face?**

**- Va t'en, tout de suite!**

**- Pas sans elle!**

**- Natsu, s'il te plait, va t'en, laisse moi quelques minutes. Je vais rentrer chez moi, attends-y moi.** dit Lucy qui passait la tête par la fenêtre, les joues baignées de larmes.

Natsu partit, quelque peu dépité, ne sachant plus se qu'il fallait dire, ou faire pour ne plus faire pleurer celle qu'il aimait.

Lucy s'était rhabiller, gênée, triste mais aussi heureuse. Elle vit Loki, qui l'a fixait, anxieux, et s'approcha de lui.

**-Tu sais, ce n'était pas une erreur, je ne m'en veux pas, et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne regrette rien, Si en fait une chose, de m'être levé, je suis épuisée.**

Elle finit cette phrase avec un sourire encourageant, puis elle l'embrassa et partit. Elle allait chez elle, bien décidée à s'expliquer, et à ne pas se laissé faire. Natsu n'avait pas compris, et il ne ferai pas l'effort de comprendre il fallait donc être claire, et ne pas le laissé imaginé quoi que se soit. Il n'y avait rien entre elle et le Dragon Slayer de feu. Il n'était rien d'autre que des amis, elle l'avait compris hier. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit tout ses amis qui l'attendait plus ou moins. Natsu, qui pour une fois ne se battait pas avec Gray, arborait la tête des mauvais jours.

Erza était venu pour parler à Natsu mais elle ne le trouva nulle part, elle vit un mot « Parti chercher Lucy, je la ramènerai, promis, Natsu » Erza jura, il était trop têtu, ce sale gamin! Elle en parla le matin a toute la guilde, mais personne ne partit le chercher. Les amis des deux mages décidèrent donc d'attendre leur retour chez la mage blonde. Ils virent arriver le mage au cheveux roses furibond, seul. Personne ne lui posa de questions, et il s'assit sur le canapé, attendant. Quand ils virent la mage aux clefs arriver, se fut un soulagement général. Mais la tête de la blonde n'était guère plus réjouit que celle de Natsu.

Lucy entra et fut surprise de voir autant de personnes chez elle, et de voir que tout était encore entier. Natsu se leva, elle lui fit signe. Il vint et elle lui dit qu'elle revenait, elle allait seulement se changer. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la suivit et il entra alors que Lucy était nue des vêtements posés près d'elle. Elle se figea, ne sachant plus que faire. Il s'approcha, et Loki entra, depuis le monde des esprits, et s'interposa.

**- Recule, tout de suite. Lucy, on va sortir, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne va rien se passé. Rejoins nous après, prend ton temps.**

**- Merci, Loki.**

Lucy pris une douche rapide puis s'habilla. Elle sortit, plus personne n'était chez elle. Surprise, elle sortit dans la rue et découvrit les ravages de la jalousie. Les maisons alentours étaient un peu calcinée, et un peu explosée. Ils s'étaient battus. Elle suivit les traces laissées par les deux hommes, puis elle entendit des cris:

**- Le temps que je serai vivant, tu ne touchera pas à un seul de ces cheveux! Tu l'as fait une fois, mais pas deux! Tu crois que je vais laissé passer sa, que je vais subir une telle humiliation, une telle souffrance.**

**- Mais tu ne comprend pas! Parle avec elle, parle lui! Arrête de tout casser pour passer ta crise! Erza fait quelque chose, calme-le.**

Lucy vit que Natsu allait frapper son esprit, elle ne pensa plus a rien et se jeta devant lui, elle encaissa un coup puissant, mais ne pouvais plus bouger. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle entendit tousser derrière elle, et sentit une main dans son dos, puis un souffle sur son visage.

Natsu n'avait pas pu l'éviter, elle s'était interposé au dernier moment, elle avait été projeté contre Loki, et ses deux amis s'étaient écrasés contre le mur derrière eux. Lucy avait l'air consciente. Il était penché au dessus d'elle, essayant de déterminer son état. Elle l'aimait à se point? Au point de mourir pour lui? Il avait donc eu tord de penser qu'il avait profité d'un instant de détresse? Il en restait figé, stupéfait. Loki avait toujours été un coureur de jupons mais depuis sa rencontre avec la blonde, tout le monde disait qu'il était différent, à se point? Erza s'approchait, il la sentait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester auprès de la fille qu'il avait blessé.

**- Lucy, tu vas bien?** demanda Erza, anxieuse

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas**, réussit a articuler la concernée.

Tout le monde se précipita alors, pendant que Loki retournait dans son monde d'origine. Il lui posèrent des tas de questions, qu'elle ne comprit même pas. Ils la posèrent chez elle, inconsciente.

Loki essayait de récupérer le plus vite possible, pour veiller sur son amie, il se refusait à la considérer autrement. Il s'inquiétait de son état physique et mental, après s'être interposé entre deux mages puissants, et d'avoir pris un tel coup de la part son son ami le plus proche dans la guilde. Si elle s'en remettait rapidement, elle garderait surement des belles cicatrices. Au bout de quelques heures, il put enfin retrouver celle qu'il aimait tant.

Lucy avait mal, elle savait au moins sa, quand au reste, elle n'aurait pu dire se qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était tout de suite mise entre ses deux amis, et Natsu n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Elle comprit que Loki était derrière elle et qu'il avait été emporté par elle, qui s'était fait projeté. Plus tout devenait clair, plus elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde. Il y avait des personnes près d'elle, qui parlait a voix basses. Puis il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir se qu'il se passait. Elle fut surprise de voir Loki qui la fixait, un léger sourire au lèvres.

**- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui a fait sa pour un esprit? On ne craint rien, alors pourquoi te met-tu inutilement en danger?**

**- Et bien... Je n'ai pas réfléchi, a vrai dire. Je t'ai vu, et Natsu en face, enragé et prêt a te tuer. Alors je me suis mise au milieu, espérant que ca se terminerai bien.**

**- Au moins tu peux être sure d'une chose, il s'en veux énormément. Et il regrette. Il s'excuse de se qu'il a fait et dit tout à l'heure.**

**- T'en mieux! J'espère que vous resterez amis.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis sa comme sa?**

**- Loki, je suis beaucoup trop blessée pour m'en sortir, je le sais. J'ai accumulée les coups et les souffrances durant ses derniers jours. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Alors je veux juste te dire que...**

**- Non , je ne te laisserai pas mourir, quitte à donner ma vie, autant que se soit pour la personne que j'aime.**

**-Je ne veux pas, je suis heureuse d'avoir passé un moment si inoubliable avec toi. Sois heureux, Loki, ton ancienne propriétaire t'aimait, plus que jamais elle n'a aimée.**

_Et voilà je vous laisse sur un moment triste! La fin est très proche!_

_Alors, comme l'a dit Marie: Oui, encore. Elle va encore y passer...Promis j'arrête de lire journal d'un vampire. (Elena est morte deux ou trois fois...)_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre final: Arigato, Mina!**

En entendant ses mots, et en voyant se sourire Loki comprit que tout était vraiment finie. Lucy voulait embrassé tout le monde, mais personne n'osait l'approchée. Erza finit par venir, les larmes aux yeux:  
**-Tu nous manquera, mage de Fairy Tail.  
-Soyez heureux pour moi, je vais rejoindre un monde paisible ou ma mère m'attend. Je veux voir tout ce dont je n'ai pas eu le temps par vos yeux. Alors je ne veux pas d'une vue brouillé par les larmes.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, tu verra plus de choses que n'importe qui, grâce a nous**. dit Natsu avec son sourire si rassurant.

Lucy partit, heureuse, la main des personnes qu'elle aimait dans la sienne. Tous était là, pour elle, jusqu'au bout.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd et des cris, qu'est ce que c'était que ce raffut. Elle se réveillait d'un rêve qu'elle trouvait merveilleux, voila qui mettrait fin a son premier roman. Elle sourit a cette pensée, Natsu vint la voir.

**-Lucy, je suis désolé, mais tu ne te réveillais pas et le train va partir dans moins d'une heure alors j'ai voulu rentrer, mais la porte était fermée et elle coinçait et du coup...  
-Il la casser**, compléta Gray, en caleçon, dans la chambre de la mage aux clefs.

Elle gardait se sourire incroyable aux lèvres, et Natsu, sans rien savoir, lui rendit son sourire, le même que dans ces rêves.  
-**Lucy, tout va bien?** demanda la voix familière d'Erza  
**-Oui, ca va, ne t'en fait pas. Erza, je peux te demander quelque chose?  
-Bien sur, vous deux sortez, et Gray habille-toi.**

Les deux amis et rivaux sortirent perplexes. Que pouvaient-elles se dire? Qu'est ce qui tracassait tant Lucy?

Pendant que les garçons s'engueulait pour savoir qui avait raison, les filles parlaient de choses délicates.

**-Tu sais Erza, cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve...je crois qu'on peut le qualifier de merveilleux. Et j'ai compris les sentiments qui m'ont tourmentés durant des semaines. Je suis amoureuse.  
-Alors vas voir la personne et dis lui.  
-Je ne peux pas, pas comme sa, je ne sais rien de ses sentiments...  
-Tu n'as donc pas de courage.  
-Et toi, aucun tact.**

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire sur ces constatation.

**-Tu devrais allez en parler a Mira, elle saura quoi faire, elle**, conclut Erza

Lucy alla donc faire une douche rapide et rejoint ses compagnons pour partir en missions. Ils arrivèrent à la gare et pris le train de justesse et comme d'habitude Natsu était malade. Lucy sourit. Les choses ne changeait pas vraiment. Elle sentait qu'on la fixait, plutôt anxieusement. Elle pris conscience que Natsu n'avait plus l'air malade et la fixait, inquiet. Elle demanda alors:  
**-Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi?  
-Et ben...Tu riait presque, toute seule. Tu n'as pas de fièvre?  
-Je vais bien, je pense a des choses drôles, sa ne t'es jamais arrivé?  
-Nan, Natsu il ne pense pas**, répondit Happy qui riait aux éclats avec Gray

L'intéressé marmonna une quelconque insulte avant de retrouvé ses haut le coeur. Il alla alors s'asseoir près de Lucy et s'allogea sur ses genoux. Erza fit un clin d'oeil a Lucy et celle-ci jeta Natsu sur le sol. Etonné mais trop mal, celui-ci ne bougea plus.

La mission c'était passé sans encombre, une mission simple et bien payé, c'était génial, la jeune mage blonde pouvait payer 2 mois de loyer, et tout le monde était revenu indemne. Elle alla a la guilde pour voir ses amis et parler a Mira-san. Mais en entrant elle fut projeté au sol par quelque chose. Elle palpa se qui l'entravait et toucha de la peau. Mal a l'aise, elle cria pour que quelqu'un l'aide. Erza arriva, surprise par tant de peur. Elle souleva le corps et Lucy.

C'était Natsu, assommé, qui c'était fait frapper par Erza car il avait écrasé le gateau de la femme en armure. Elle l'avait alors frappé, puis l'avait jeté sur Gray qui criait et celui-ci l'avait balancé sur Lucy. Celle-ci s'était retrouvé coincée par le mage et avait hurlée pour qu'on l'aide. Natsu avait traversé la totalité de la guilde et se retrouvait pendu au bras d'Erza comme un manteau.  
Lucy le regarda avec compassion, il ne faisait jamais exprès d'énervé la mage chevalier, mais a chaque fois il payait le prix fort. Elle s'assit a une table, ou Mira-san vint lui parler, sous les conseils d'Erza.

**-Alors, Lucy-chan, que se passe-t-il qui te tracasse au point de te confier a Erza-chan?  
-Et bien, tu vois je crois que je suis amoureuse, vraiment, et je voudrais savoir se qu'il faut faire...  
-Natsu, lève-toi, Lucy veut te parler d'avenir. Voila comment il faut faire.**

Mirajane avait hurlé a travers toute la guilde, et tout le monde fixait maintenant la blonde avec stupeur. Elle revaudrait sa a Mira. Qui lui avait parlé de Natsu? Qui lui avait dit qu'il faisait parti de la guilde? Qui lui avait permis de se mettre a hurler ainsi, informant ainsi toute la guilde des histoires de ses histoires de coeur?  
Rouge et impatiente de s'en aller, Lucy se leva en un saut et s'effrondra sur Natsu qui arrivait. Il avait amorti sa chute, mais leur position fit rire toute la guilde et partir Lucy en larmes. (On se demande se que c'est cette position XD). Natsu, rouge, confus, et surpris par la réaction de son amie, partit pour la rattraper. Mais Lucy s'était éloignée très vite de la guilde et avait déjà traversée la rivière. Il passa la nuit à la recherche de son amie et fini par s'endormir dans le lit de la disparu. Lucy, elle s'était réfugiée chez Erza, elle lui raconta tout, car la mage en armure avait déjà quittée la guilde.

**-Et Mira s'est mise à hurler n'importe quoi, se qui a fait rappliquer Natsu alors que je partais, et du coup on s'est rentrés dedans et on est tombés. Je suis tombée sur lui, dans une position gênante, extrêmement gênante. Et du coup tout le monde a rit aux éclats, je suis humilié Erza, je te jure que c'est humiliant.  
**  
Lucy pleurait a chaude larmes en racontant ses mésaventures alors qu'Erza l'écoutait, attentive, pour résoudre se problème. Si un membre de la guilde se trouvait mal à l'aise dans celle-ci, il fallait y remédier. Lucy s'endormit d'épuisement sur le canapé d'Erza, et ne se réveilla qu'au départ de celle-ci à l'aube. Elle rentra alors chez elle, pleine d'espoir de finir sa nuit. Elle se déshabilla et se mis en pyjama sous les joues en feu de son ami, présent et incapable d'articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Lucy se retourna, s'allongea et ne remarqua Natsu que quand celui-ci réussit a souffler:

**-Tu es très belle, même de dos.  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Au secours! Nan mais sa va pas, qu'est ce que tu fait chez moi? Dans mon lit et... AU MON DIEU! Tu viens de dire que tu ma vu...HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sort immédiatement de chez moi, immédiatement! **Elle pleurait de nouveau, alors qu'elle pensait que tout le reste avait été qu'un cauchemar, elle se rendait compte a présent que le cauchemar c'était maintenant.

Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire. La mage aux clefs pleurait répétant inlassablement que tout n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. S'il s'en allait, est-ce qu'il la reverrait, ou est-ce qu'elle l'éviterait? Peut-être même qu'elle s'en irai, sa ne serait pas la première fois. Il décida donc de rester et de la consoler, s'il le pouvait. Au bout d'une heure de pleurs et de mots froids, Lucy se blottit dans les bras de Natsu et s'endormi. Gray arriva peut de temps après et vit les deux jeunes gens qui dormaient enlacés. Il sourit et vit Happy qui s'était roulé en boule sur le tapis. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, il n'allait donc pas les réveiller. Il informa Erza de la situation, et elle sourit, ainsi tout pouvait peut etre rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle imposa a la guilde entière d'oublier la journée précédente et tout le monde compris.

Happy se réveilla, il avait entendu Lucy hurler, et puis après plus rien, donc il en avait déduis que Natsu s'était sauvé, mais en sautant sur le lit, il vit les deux mages, endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôlant. Il décida de leur jouer un mauvais tour. Il griffa Natsu, qui se réveilla lentement mais ne bougea pas pour ne pas dérangé Lucy, et poussa Lucy pour que leurs lèvres entre en collision. Lucy se réveilla, embrassant involontairement Natsu. Elle sauta en arrière, écarlate, et écrasant Happy qui s'attendait a tout sauf ca. Natsu et Lucy ayant la même couleur, ils se mirent a rire, puis a bailler, et finalement se recouchèrent, laissant Happy vexé que son ami ne dise rien.  
Le petit chat bleu décida d'aller à la guilde et de se plaindre à qui voudrait l'entendre. Mais en arrivant, il comprit qu'il n'apprendrait rien a personne, car tout le monde parlait déjà du "jeune couple".  
Mirajane comparait Lucy a sa jeune soeur Lisanna et Elfman répétait que Natsu était un homme. Les rires étaient très sincères et émus. Gray disait que la mage céleste ne le supporterai pas longtemps alors que Erza disait qu'elle allait convaincre (en se faisant craquer les doigts) Natsu d'être calme. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que les jeunes mages, eux, ne voyait rien sous cet angle.

Lucy se réveilla et vit Natsu, qui la regardait avec un regard...pour le moins inhabituel. Elle se demanda se qui lui valait se regard tendre, compatissant et surtout sans aucune malice.  
**-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi?  
-Tu es très belle quand tu dors, et que tu m'appelles.  
-Non, tu fais erreur, je ne t'ai pas appelé. Je ne parle pas quand je dors, c'est Happy surement.  
-Non, il n'est****plus ici, et Gray et Erza sont passés, pendant que l'on dormait.**

**-J'en ai marre, qui fournis mes clefs?**  
Tout deux se mirent a rire a cet interrogation, mais Lucy n'était déjà plus là, oui, elle se rappelait que cette nuit encore, elle avait rêvé de lui et que, encore elle avait hurlé pour qu'il revienne. Oui elle avait du le dire a voix haute, mais l'admettre c'était admettre qu'elle rêvait de Natsu, et ça c'était Hors-De-Question!

Lucy riait encore en pensant à leur baiser, pauvre Happy, il avait du etre surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cris ou autre chose. Puis soudain, elle rougit. Son premier baiser, avec son co-équipier.  
Natsu la fixait, elle riait puis rougissait mais était toujours dans le vague de son esprit. Complètement ravagé, celui-là d'ailleurs (XD). Plus les minutes passait plus Natsu se lassait de se silence et de cette attente, alors il demanda a Lucy en sachant qu'elle répondrait vaguement ou même pas du tout:  
**-Dis, Lucy, tu a parlé de quoi avec Erza?**  
**-Euh...Du fait que j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments.**  
**-Et de quoi Mirajane parlait, quand elle disait que tu voulais me parler?**  
**-Et bien, je pense qu'elle voulait que je te prévienne que j'étais amoureuse.**

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la prochaine fois il ne demanderait rien, car, contre toute attente Lucy, toujours dans ses pensées avait répondu, et en plus il savait maintenant qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais. C'est triste, et un peu désarçonné qu'il embrassa le front de Lucy avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

La jeune mage repris seulement conscience de ses actes au contact de Natsu. Il avait donc entendu se qu'elle avait prononcé, et se qu'elle avait prononcé... La, elle se giflait mentalement, en s'habillant lestement, pour suivre le jeune homme. Il devait etre deja a la guilde. Elle y arriva donc et vit une consternation totale. La sensation de froid qu'elle ressentait ne fit que s'accentuer. Mirajane pleurait, et Elfman soutenait qu'il restait un homme. Erza était debout et imposait le silence. Le maitre arriva juste après et resta figé par le spectacle qui se déroulait ici. Il constata que ses absences posaient des problèmes. Inquiet il demanda:  
**-Que c'est-il passé? Qu'avez-vous fait?  
-Nous avons fait une erreur, Maitre, et je crois que vous allez devoir gérer ça**, répondit Mirajane  
**-Où est Natsu?** demanda Lucy, bien décidé a régler ca le plus rapidement possible

Mirajane sourit et regarda le premier étage, Lucy s'y précipita et arriva...au royaume des dégâts causés par Fairy Tail. Lucy avança de quelques pas, prudente. Elle entendit alors des mots, plus blessant que jamais.  
**-Si elle en aime un autre alors il faut que je m'estime heureux, je ne l'aurai pas sur le dos, et je serai tranquille, et je partirai en mission seul.**

Lucy partit immédiatement, sans voir, contre le mur du fond, dans le noir, Natsu, la tête entre les jambes, qui pleurait amèrement.  
La jeune mage était furieuse, elle allait trouvé quelqu'un de bien, et être heureuse loin de lui. Elle descendit les marches, les pas lourd de tout se dégoût qu'elle éprouvait a présent. Gray l'attendait bien décider a résoudre ce mystère. Lucy lui sourit et passa les portes de la guilde, Gray la suivit. Ils arrivèrent au parc au sud de Magnoria et Lucy s'assit sur un banc, près du ruisseau, bien décidée à se calmer. Gray s'assit près d'elle, bien décidé, lui, à comprendre se qui se passait.

Natsu était descendu suite aux cris du Maitre, qui avait vu le désastre. Mirajane lui indiqua que Lucy était passée, qu'elle l'avait vu, et qu'elle était repartie suivi de Gray. Il se mis alors a courir pour rattraper les deux jeunes gens. Le spectacle qu'il allait découvrir allait lui faire comprendre que son attachement était réellement plus puissant.

Lucy, qui parlait depuis quelques minutes avec Gray, vit Natsu qui arrivait vers eux, alors pour qu'il ne l'approche pas, elle se pencha sur Gray et l'embrassa. Contre toute attente, il lui rendit son étreinte, et il s'arrêtèrent a bout de souffle, quelques minutes plus tard. Gray sourit à Lucy, et lui dit:  
**-Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu aussi chaud.**  
Lucy rougit, puis éclata de rire, alors que Natsu, lui, était figé derrière le banc.  
Gray se pencha sur la jeune fille et lui murmura un avertissement "**Je ne jouerais plus, alors méfie-toi**".  
Natsu fit alors le geste de quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien a perdre. Il sauta sur la jeune fille, la plaqua au sol, et s'assit sur elle. Gray allait sauver la jeune fille mais Erza le retint avec une main et un regard très lourd de sens. Il déglutit péniblement et partit avec Erza laissant Lucy a son sort.

Erza se retourna et dit brusquement:  
**-Je ne comprends pas, tu ne l'aime pas, alors pourquoi?  
-Je ne pense pas que se soit moi, l'heureux élu, mais ce débile de Natsu, qu'elle a essayé de chasser. Assez radical comme méthode et pas super efficace...  
-N'en ris pas, si c'était toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?  
-Une jolie fille que j'apprécie énormément se jette sur moi et m'embrasse et ce que je fais? Je lui rend alors que je sais que mon ami est là et nous observe et que je lui brise le coeur. Je suis pas le plus doué, mais je sais que tous serait parti au lieu de se jeter sur cette pauvre Lucy. Il a oublié qu'elle ne faisait pas de catch ou quoi?  
-**(Erza riait aux éclats et cherchait a reprendre son souffle)** C'est vrai que Lucy n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire bousculer ainsi, la dernière fois, on avait droit aux cris et pendant les bagarres elle se cache toujours dans un renfoncemen**t.  
Ils entendirent alors Natsu hurler. Un cri de douleur déchirant qui fit rire ses amis, qui venaient de comprendre pourquoi Lucy n'avait pas crier.

De leur côté, Natsu et Lucy s'engueulait pour la raison simple que tout les deux étaient à bout.  
**-N'embrasse pas Gray comme sa, s'il te plait.  
-Je fais se que je veux, depuis quand décide-tu de se que je dois faire?  
-S'il te plait, arrête d'approfondir le fossé qui nous sépare.  
-Je ne fais rien, j'agis selon mes sentiments.  
-Alors permets moi d'agir selon les miens.**

Lucy ne regardait pas son "agresseur" mais elle sentit une goutte tomber. Elle vit alors une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez Natsu, son côté d'adorable enfant. Il pleurait à chaude larmes, avec un côté "je suis perdu" qui attendrit Lucy.  
**-Tu m'a mordu la main!  
-A qui la faute, tu me sautes dessus et me la colle sous le nez!  
-Tu venais d'embrasser mon pire ennemi!  
-Et je ne t'appartiens pas!  
-Celui a qui tu appartiendra sera le plus heureux des hommes.  
-J'espère pouvoir le combler.  
-Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, il ne posera pas un doigt sur toi!  
-Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider!  
-Je le tuerai!  
****-Je m'en irai avant que sa arrive, Natsu.**

Lucy détournait le regard de son "agresseur" mais sentit une goutte tombée sur son visage. Elle fixa alors Natsu, son visage était si proche, et ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler.  
Elle fut touché par ce garçon, qui d'un coup avait un air fragile. Elle lui sourit, mais il se releva et partit.  
**-Pars sans que je puisse te retenir, va-t-en tout de suite, avant d'être prisonnière.**

Lucy se releva à son tour et partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Natsu avait raison, il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant.  
En entrant chez elle, elle vit Gray et Erza. Ils ne lui dirent rien d'autre qu'au revoir. Mais Lucy ne voulait pas partir sans être passé par son endroit fétiche. Elle alla donc au parc, près de l'arbre ou elle avait eu tant d'idée pour finir son roman. Et c'est là qu'elle y vit Natsu. Il était assis contre l'arbre, la tête entre les jambe, et il pleurait. Lucy s'assit à côté de lui, voulant lui dire au revoir.

**-Natsu...Je suis désolée, je voudrais que tout se termine bien.  
-Comment s'appelle-t-il?  
-Euh...  
-Je le connais?  
-Oui...mais...  
-Il fait partit de la guilde, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui, s'il...  
-Alors je lui souhaite qu'il te rende heureuse, sinon je le tuerai!  
-A vrai dire, pour l'instant pas vraiment.**

Natsu releva la tête, les yeux plein de fureur. Lucy lui sourit, et il repris son air de chien battu.

**-Tu vois, tout le monde le sais, et tout le monde pensait que s'ils poussaient les choses alors... Et du coup, tout le monde y a mis son grain de sel, et sa a tout fait déraper.  
-Donc, celui que tu aimes ne t'aime pas?  
-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, je sais qu'il tient a moi mais...  
-Ouai, on est jamais sûr que nos sentiments soit réciproque. Mais tu sais, vas le voir et dit lui, rien n'est perdu.  
-Justement, j'étais venu pour sa...  
-Mais il n'y a personne, alors...Il ne viendra pas.  
-Idiot!**

Lucy souriait, et Natsu ne comprenant pas, allait rebaisser la tête.  
Mais une main l'en empêcha, surpris il fixa son amie.

**-Je vais te dire la fin de mon roman, les héros sont assis dans un parc, éclairés par la lune, ils se fixent, et la le garçon s'approche de la fille et l'embrasse, lui dit qu'il l'aime et alors la fille lui dit qu'elle aussi.  
-C'est une merveilleuse fin, je trouve.**

Et alors, Natsu se pencha, lui dit qu'il l'aimait et l'embrassa. Le temps s'arrêta pour nos héros, heureux d'avoir enfin dit la vérité et de pouvoir s'aimer en toute liberté.

_Une fin un peu plus longue et brouillon, gomen._  
_En réalité, même quand je le relis, je n'y vois pas le côté brouillon, tant ce chapitre correspond à se que j'ai imaginé. (Traduction: elle imagine que des trucs ultra brouillon...) _


End file.
